harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Bruxos
Bruxos são seres humanos nascidos com a habilidade de usar magia. Um indivíduo humano do sexo masculino com habilidade mágica é conhecido como bruxo (plural: bruxos), e um indivíduo humano do sexo feminino com habilidade mágica é conhecido como bruxa (plural: bruxas), embora "bruxo" é às vezes usado como substantivo singular sem gênero, como "homem". A habilidade mágica é um traço herdado geralmente passado de pai para filho. Enquanto os puro-sangue nascem de dois pais bruxos e os mestiços nascem geralmente de um bruxo e um trouxa ou nascido-trouxa, os bruxos e bruxas nascidos-trouxas nascem com suas habilidades mágicas porque descendem de um Aborto que geralmente se casou com um trouxa. Deste ponto em diante, aquele ramo da família bruxa geralmente perde todos os traços de seu legado bruxo, que reaparece muitas gerações depois em descendente nascido-trouxa. A expectativa de vida dos bruxos na Grã-Bretanha alcançou 137¾ anos no meio dos anos 1990,The Making of Harry Potter - veja esta imagem. embora o bruxo mais velho de todos tenha atingido os 755 anos em 1991. - veja esta imagem. Na infância, bruxos e bruxas podem ter explosões aleatórias de magia, chamada de magia acidental, que é afinada e controlado de acordo com seu crescimento. Para fazer magia controlada, quase todos os bruxos/bruxas precisam usar uma varinha, embora a habilidade da magia sem varinha possa ser conquistada depois. Alguns brucos altamente avançados podem fazer atos mágicos controlados sem uma varinha, como Alvo Dumbledore, que demonstrou esta habilidade no fim do primeiro ano de Harry Potter na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e Lord Voldemort, que demonstrou esta habilidade na Batalha dos Sete Potter em 1997. Sub-espécies Alguns bruxos exibem atributos especiais que os torna únicos entre os outros. Eles são os seguintes: Videntes thumb|right|175px|[[Sibila Trelawney é uma Vidente e professora de Adivinhação em Hogwarts.]] Alguns bruxos nascem com habilidades além daquelas de um bruxo normal. Os videntes, por exemplo, têm a habilidade de saber os eventos futuro. Eles podem saber o futuro através de visões e sonhos ou através de objetos de vidência como xícaras de chá, cartas de tarô, e bolas de cristal. Animagos frame|left|[[Minerva McGonagall, um Animago registrado na forma de um gato.]] Mesmo que alguns bruxos tenham a habilidade de se transformar em animais, estes bruxos não herdam este poder, sendo esta uma habilidade adquirida. Este tipo de bruxo é chamado de Animago (plural Animagos). Acredita-se que Babbitty, a Coelha era uma Animago capaz de se transformar em um coelho. Sirius Black era um Animago capaz de se transformar em um cão preto chamado Almofadinhas. A Profa. McGonagall é um Animago capaz de se transformar em um gato. Rita Skeeter é um Animago que pode se transformar em um besouro e usava isto para conseguir informações para seus artigos. Tiago Potter era um Animago capaz de se transformar em um veado. Pedro Pettigrew era um Animago capaz de se transformar em um rato. Ele se disfarçou como "Perebas", o rato de Rony Weasley, para poder convencer o mundo bruxo de que tinha sido morto por Sirius Black. Os Animagos têm de se registrar no Ministério da Magia, porque a Tranfiguração humana pode sair horrivelmente errada. O primeiro Animago registrado foi Falco Aesalon. Metamorfomagos thumb|right|200px|[[Ninfadora Tonks uma metamorfomaga, que pode mudar sua aparência quando quiser.]] Outros bruxos podem mudar apenas sua aparência em vez de sua forma corporal. Este tipo de bruxo é conhecido como Metamorfomago. Tal bruxo pode mudar a forma de seu nariz, da cor de seu cabelo e outros atributos físicos. Ninfadora Tonks e Teddy Lupin foram Metamorfomagos conhecidos. Comunicação com animais thumb|left|162px|Harry falando com uma cobra no zoológico. Alguns bruxos e bruxas têm a habilidade de falar com animais. Por exemplo, um ofidioglota pode falar com cobras. Esta habilidade é extremamente rara. Salazar Slytherin foi um ofidioglota famoso, e seus descendentes, como Lord Voldemort, herdaram este traço. Harry Potter também adquiriu esta habilidade quando uma parte da alma de Voldemort se fundiu a ele na noite em que seus pais foram mortos. Quando o pedaço da alma de Voldemort dentro dele foi destruído, Harry perdeu esta habilidade. Outros bruxos, como Rúbeo Hagrid por exemplo, tem a habilidade natural de se comunicar - não exatamente conversar - com todos os tipos de animais. Os Animagos também demostraram a habilidade de sutilmente influenciar os animais enquanto em suas formas animais. thumb|200px|left|[[Arabela Figg, um aborto.]] Abortos Pessoas nascidas de pelo menos um pai mágico, mas que não podem fazer nenhuma magia até os 11 anos são chamados de abortos. Abortos são muito menos comuns do que nascidos-trouxas. Existem algumas pessoas que continuam a exibir uma falta de poder mágico após os 11 anos de idade e mesmo espontaneamente - em circunstâncias de desespero - conseguem fazer magia. Contudo, isso é raro, possivelmente mais do que abortos.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1999/0399-barnesandnoble.html#magic Legilimens Legilimens são pessoas capazes de fazer Legilimência. Estas pessoas podem entrar nas mentes das outras pessoas, mas têm dificuldade de entrar nas mentes das pessoas capazes de Oclumência. O ato dos Legilimens é referido como ler mentes pelos trouxas. Oclumentes thumb|right|200px|[[Severo Snape é um Legilimens e um Oclumente extremamente capaz.]] Alguns bruxos podem proteger suas mentes dos capazes de Legilimência. Esta habilidade é chamada Oclumência. Severo Snape tentou ensinar Oclumência para Harry Potter durante o quinto ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Hábitos sociais thumb|left|Bruxos e bruxas levantando suas varinhas Como decretado pelo Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia, os bruxos mantêm uma sociedade inteiramente separada da sociedade dos trouxas, com sua própria cultura e tradições. Os bruxos populam áreas por todo o mundo. Na Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 1994, cerca de 100.000 bruxos estiveram presentes. Moram centenas de alunos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, todos os anos. Não se sabe exatamente quantos bruxos e bruxas existem no mundo inteiro, mas há a possibilidade de que eles não são contabilizados entre as sete bilhões de pessoas contabilizadas pelos trouxas. Os bruxos podem viver juntos em comunidades como Godric's Hollow ou Hogsmeade. Outros bruxos vivem em locais isolados entre si, como a Rua da Fiação ou o Largo Grimmauld, nº12. Muitos bruxos mantêm pouco ou nenhum contato com a sociedade trouxa e os consideram estranhos e desagradáveis. Eles são um pouco ignorantes em relação ao mundo trouxa mas de uma maneira diferente da forma que os trouxas são em relação ao mundo bruxo. Enquanto os trouxas não sabem de nada dos bruxos, os bruxos parecem não saber de certos aspectos do mundo trouxa, como a eletricidade e algumas tecnologias modernas. Enquanto certos aspectos da sociedade trouxa são evidentes na bruxa, os bruxos parecem estar a décadas, se não séculos atrás dos trouxas em outras áreas. Além disso, os bruxos estão às vezes avançados, se não mais, em certos aspectos do que os trouxas, como os direitos da mulher. Alguns bruxos não gostam de conversar sobre seus parentes trouxas, ou até negam sua existência. Outros bruxos, como Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, até mataram alguns de seus parentes trouxas. Outros bruxos, como Arthur Weasley, se intrigam muito por trouxas. Hermione Granger, uma bruxa nascida-trouxa, se matriculou em Estudos dos Trouxas em Hogwarts por pensar que seria fascinante estudar os trouxas da perspectiva dos bruxos. Aparições *''Harry Potter Prequel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' * * * * *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Ver também *Mundo bruxo *Pureza de sangue *Mestiço (espécie) *Bruxo das Trevas *Trouxa *Aborto *Figurinhas de Sapos de Chocolate Notas e referências en:Wizardkind de:Zauberer fr:Sorcier Categoria:Seres humanos Categoria:Seres Categoria:Magia Categoria:Espécies Categoria:Bruxos